


Nicholas's backstory

by nerdycrumbs



Category: My Own Characters - Fandom, My characters - Fandom, OC - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Backstory, Canon Backstory, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Childhood Trauma, Multi, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Trauma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:41:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26736061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdycrumbs/pseuds/nerdycrumbs
Summary: So, I have an OC named Nicholas Crizenzo, and I wanted to write more about his beginnings.  TW for some heavy trauma in some chapters, and possibly smut later, who knows.
Kudos: 1





	Nicholas's backstory

God was something that had been proven for decades now. Scientists had found Them, the final proof of an entity that had created the universe and loomed over it, watching us silently. What They look like, what part They play, no one knows. All we know is that They created us, for what purpose is still up for debate. The world is still up in arms about what the right way to please God is, or if we need to please Them at all. Most popular religions stayed the same, growing stronger as they had newfound proof in their beliefs, while others shrunk and shriveled as people left. After decades of bickering, the world calmed down again, until one woman spoke up, drawing attention to God all over again. 

This woman’s name was Aurora Crizenzo. A young woman in her mid twenties, who had long wavy black hair down her back which complimented her olive skin. She lived in New York City, and was barely able to make a living, struggling to pay for her apartment. She had worked as an exotic dancer to make ends meet, and that's when she announced her prophecy to the world. She claimed that one night while she was working, a heavenly like apparition had appeared to only her, which she says then impregnated her. The story was picked up by local gossip newspapers, after which it quickly spread to social media. She was constantly belittled and berated in these posts and articles, people questioning if she had been drugged or using anything recreationally. However, Aurora stood her ground, and fought back against her criticism.

This sparked outrage throughout the masses, people claiming that she should take a paternity test to find the true father. She was fired from her position as both a dancer and a waitress because of the controversy. She refused to back down, and stuck to her word. As the months passed, the news faded away like chalk on a sidewalk on a rainy day, and people quickly forgot about it, as a passing news story. Aurora would still get stopped on the street, people asking her if what she had said had been true. But those events got rarer and rarer, until all she would get would be the occasional whisper about her as she walked by.

Everything changed when he was born. Nicholas Crizenzo was born on a cold, cloudy December first. He was a home birth, as Aurora couldn’t run the risk of high hospital funds. The public quickly drew their attention to him, excited and curious to see if there was anything that made this baby inhuman. Countless news organizations were quickly disappointed, as they saw that there was nothing supernatural about this child. More and more articles were sprouting about the child, about why he was obviously just a normal baby. It is told in the bible that when Christ was born, He didn’t cry or shed a tear in the manger. Nicholas however, came out crying and screaming, much to his mother’s merriment and the media’s dismay. 

Over the years, the young boy grew, and he displayed a lot of physical traits that were unexplainable. Nicholas had dark brown hair and olive skin like his mother, yet he was spotted with freckles, had a big roman nose, and most surprisingly, he had dark purple eyes that sparkled like the whole galaxy was tucked away inside of them. The media pounced on these facts, criticizing without remorse. Headlines of articles read: “Ugly Child Supposedly a ‘Son of God'”,“Woman Puts Contacts on Baby to Trick Public” and “Why Would the Product of God’s Grace Look so AVERAGE? A Deep Dive into The Claims of Ms. Crizenzo.” Despite all this, Aurora was determined to raise her son as normally as she could. She finally was able to successfully get a job as a waitress in a gay bar, for they were the only restaurant that would hire her, and she took the night shift so she could watch her son during the day. He was her little “Nicky” and she would do anything to protect him from people around him, even if it meant barely getting any sleep. 

Nicholas spent his days playing with his favorite toys, small plastic dinosaurs! He loved these infamous giant lizards more than any TV show or expensive toy anyone could offer him. His mom bought them from the gas station for thirty cents a pop, but the fact that they were poorly manufactured meant nothing to the young boy. He would name them, carry them around, and tuck them into bed every night with a shoe box as a bed and a tissue as a blanket. Different areas of the apartment represented different habitats. The coffee table was the wide prairie plains, the couch was the rough and rocky mountains, and the bathtub was the vast open sea. He adored these little lumps of plastic, and considered them as his family. 

Nicholas and his mother still frequently got stopped by gossip newspaper “reporters” on the street, in the grocery market, metro, nowhere was safe from the leeches of Aurora’s scandal. Nicholas, being the small child he was, didn’t understand what was wrong with these people asking questions. All he knew was that when people would ask his mommy things she would get angry at them. 

One day, a nice looking business woman with a microphone and a slick high blonde ponytail stopped the two in the middle of their commute to the drugstore. A gruff looking man with a big camera was standing close behind her. “Excuse me young man?” She bent down asked Nicholas, ignoring his disgruntled mother and the hustle of people walking around, which were deafening the woman’s voice. Nicholas was delighted! He rarely got to speak into a microphone and to a camera, he was ecstatic! Maybe they would be friends? Did she like dinosaurs to? “Hello!” He bounced back, full of excitement. 

His mother grabbed his shoulder defensively and drew him back, closer to herself. “You don’t need to hear anything from my son.” Aurora stated, glaring at the reporter, which was something she was all too familiar with doing. 

The woman tilted her head and spoke “Oh I just wanted to get to know a bit about the boy. You know, from his perspective.” She said through her forced smile, the woman’s face strained with the illusion of happiness. 

Aurora grasped her son tighter and closer to her. “Well I don’t think-” 

“Mommy?” She was interrupted by her son and peered down to see him tugging on her tattered coat. “You always get questions, can I answer some please?” Nicholas begged. 

“See?” The reporter claimed “He wants to! Just five minutes of your time, Ma’am?” 

His mother sighed, defeated from a long night of work and a long day of caring for her child. “Fine, but only for two minutes. We have places to be.” 

The reporter woman gleamed “Oh perfect ma’am, thank you! So little man,” she turned her attention and microphone towards Nicholas “How are you today?” Nicholas was elated “Great!” He shot back, practically buzzing with excitement. 

“So, do you go to church every Sunday?” She asked, prodding the microphone towards the young boy. Nicholas was baffled. “What’s a church?” He asked, confused. The woman made a face and laughed awkwardly to herself. “Heh..You know, a place to worship God? Jesus? You sit and pray?” She quizzed him. 

Nicholas, a tiny child who had no idea what this woman was talking about, decided to talk about the only thing he knew and loved. Dinosaurs. He stuffed his hand in the pocket of his jacket and unsheathed a small friend. “This is Pwato, the Apatosaurus” He said, waving it frantically in front of the camera.

The reporter was nonplused. “That’s not what-” 

Nicholas continued again, ignoring the perplexed face of the woman with the microphone. “You might think, It’s-It’s a brontosaurus but you’re wrong cause they renamed ‘em! They are called Apatosauruses now! Isn’t that cool?” The woman stood there, perturbed by this boy’s ignorance of her faith. 

“Well” Aurora stated matter of factly as she grabbed her son’s hand forcefully. “That was enough time for you. Good day.” As she yanked him away from the leering eyes of the woman and the thousands that would watch later through the camera. She dragged him, the clack of her shoes hitting hard against the concrete sidewalk with anger, to the nearest coffee shop and bent down to his level, still leaning over him. 

“Nicky, look at me,” She whispered sharply, clutching his shoulders. “You don’t need to talk to those people. They don’t want to be your friends, they just want to make us look bad.” 

Nicholas glared at his mother with sorrowful eyes. “But, you talk to them all the time, and people say mean things to you. You can do it. Why can’t I?” He demanded.

She sighed, “Because I’m a grown up, Nicky” Aurora tried to explain. “I can take the criticism. I can fight for myself. You? You have so much ahead of you. I don’t want your prospects of your life to be ruined. So promise me,” She said, staring into him with great seriousness and intensity. “Promise me you won’t talk to those people, and if you have to interact with those- those-” she sputtered out as her anger took over her, “ _ Jerks _ again, you will think very carefully about what you say, because they will do anything to make you look bad. Is that clear?” 

Nicholas nodded, eyes welling up with tears. He understood that he had to be very cautious when talking from now on, and that no one should be trusted. When they arrived home that evening, he threw Pato the Apatosaurus away. 


End file.
